The One Named SAILOR CANADA Eh
by Digi12
Summary: The result of me being a horrible pervert. Meet Sailor Canada, defender of the earth, with the rest of the Nation Scouts, against the evil ways of Soviet Force. You'll love me for this, trust me.
1. Things USED To Be Normal Eh

_If Matthew Williams didn't know this was a dream, he'd probably be much more confused, disturbed and overall distraught than he already was. And the reasons why could be summed up in a minimum of three._

_First, he found himself caught in a blizzard in the snowy tundra's of ...Vancouver. How he knew it was Vancouver wasn't discussed nor mentioned, but somewhere in the back of his mind, the name Vancouver could only do it justice._

_Not so odd for a dream buuuut..._

_Second, he was wearing a miniskirt._

_In the snowy tundra's of Vancouver._

_And it wasn't just the skirt part. Oh no, his dreams were not so kind. The outfit was decked out in full, red and white, and was that a red maple leaf in the center of his ribbons? (And since when did he NOT wear glasses?)_

_He would have dwelled on this little irritation more if he hadn't been surrounded by blood, gore and death._

_**That**__ would be reason number three._

_He didn't know these people. He'd never seen their uniforms before either. But he still felt a stabbing loss, a pain in his heart at the sight of his four..._

_Four...what?_

_And there were only three. One. Two. Three..._

_The blonde boy moved forward to look-_

_..._

_His foot (__**why**__ was he in heeled boots?) bumped something as he made to move. Or rather...some__**one**__._

_**Four.**_

_The young Canadian swallowed a hard lump in his throat. A lump that was presumably his heart which, at the physical signal, decided to take a plunge into his stomach. He didn't want to look, he couldn't look, he didn't want to look at this poor unfortunate soul that was dead beneath him..._

_But..._

_His eyes tilted down, soft blue locking on the bleeding man beneath him (Yes, also in a miniskirt). His breath caught in his throat. Matthew near choked at the sight, his frail, skinny legs giving out from the...the..._

_Knees and legs, bare to the cold, fell into the blanket of white snow, his fearful breaths locked inside. Shakily, his hand reached out, tentatively brushing a patch of bruised skin._

_Nothing._

_He gripped the shoulder, shaking now. _

_"Alfred." His soft voice was shaking. He could barely hear himself. "__**Alfred**__." A little louder, sounding a little worse. _

_No._

_No, no, no, NO._

_In haste, he reached forward and shook his brother roughly._

_Nothing._

_"ALFRED!"_

_**~*~*~End Dream*~*~**_

Matthew Williams, age 16, woke up in his bed, withholding a stale breath. Fingers fisted into his sheets, he left out a shuddery sign, his nerves were shot. Yet as he did so the vividness of the dream faded, a weakened clip of what he'd just seen. What was that? Okay, relax; think back, Vancouver, miniskirt, _death_...

He couldn't remember much already, that didn't take long. So, what DID he remember? Matthew shut his eyes and willed back the images, Vancouver. (How did he know it was Vancouver?) Miniskirt. (Dear GOD...)

Alfred...Alfred DEAD.

Alfred...

He looked at the clock, rubbing an eye as he-SHOOT.  
"Late, late, late we're sooo late." The light blonde sprang out of the bed, practically throwing off his pajamas for a quick nab at jeans and a sweatshirt. He yanked the red hoodie over his head, yanked on the denim and darted down the stairs.

"Morning Dad."He rushed the words as he darted into the open doorway to the kitchen.

"Morning." The blonde man waved, intent on the easel and paper before him. He chewed his lip, dipping his paintbrush into a can of paint that was right next to a plate of toast. "_Mathieu_, I need you to wake up your brother." The quiet blonde groaned as he popped a Tupperware into the microwave and pressed reheat.

"He's still not up?"

"I tried to wake him and he said he's be right up. That was an hour ago." Matthew rolled his eyes, walking out of the kitchen and going back up the stairs.

"He needs an alarm clock."  
"He has one, he just doesn't use it." With a groan, the blonde boy dragged himself up the stairs.

Matthew had the benefit - and misfortune - of having a room across from his brother. It made for easy access when they were late or needed something... but it also made to be a nuisance when Matthew had to study and Alfred was blasting music and the conjoined bathroom didn't help.

But that was all irrelevant. Matthew went into his brothers' room, the familiar colors of red, white, and blue assaulting his eyes which had yet to adjust to the morning.

"Hey, Alfred." Matthew moved to the bed. Alfred was a true-blue American inside and out. No wonder he changed his last name.

He shook his brother's shoulder, his head moving just slightly from the movement.

"Come on, you gotta wake up."

Still nothing.

"It's ten o-clock."

Lying did nothing.

"Okay, not it isn't, but we ARE late, so get up."

...

"Alfred?" His brother didn't budge. Did he look paler? The light brunet felt a little stiff...

"Alfred." Oh God no, oh God no, no NO...

"Alfred, this isn't funny."

He didn't budge.

Matthew reached two fingers over by his neck.

"Alfred?" He asked, hoping to God he was fine, as his fingers touched his -

"BOO!" he 

The teenager popped up right, earning a scream - a rather quite one, as it was Matthew - from his brother, a reward Matt knew he always cherished. The lighter of the blondes fell back, landing on the floor with a thud. Alfred laughed.

"That's not funny!" Matthew whined.

"You should have seen your face!"

"Jerk!"

And after that, only the trampling of feet, a few more thuds, and the click of a lock followed.

_**~A few minutes later~**_

"What happened up there?" Francis Bonnefoy asked his youngest son as he came down the stairs. "I heard a 'thud'. And you look like a wreck."

"nothing dad." he said, rushing into the kitchen to grab his Tupperware.

*BANGBANGBANGBANG*  
"Daaaad! Matt locked me in the bathroom again!" Alfred yelled from upstairs. Francis blinked, sighing.

"Oh, Mathieu_…_" He groaned, setting his paintbrush down.

"He started it." The young Canadian said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

*BANGBABABANG*

"COME ON, MATT! I'M SORRY!" The father got up at the persistent call of fists against wood, moving towards the stairs.

"I love you Dad, bye."  
"You're not leaving without your brother." Francis made his way upstairs, ignoring Matthew's groan("But I'm _late_.") as the boy, probably rightfully, inched towards the front door. The single father entered Alfred's room and unlocked the bathroom door.

The hardwood door burst open, a messily half-dressed Alfred standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?"  
"He hit me too." Alfred said, rolling up his sleeve and showing his father a developing bruise on his arm.  
"He can fight when he needs to. Did you hit him first?"

"I didn't do anything!" Francis rolled his eyes.

"You always make him do this,"  
"I was just having some fun." Alfred protested, going to his bed and grabbing the shirt tossed over the head board. "But then," With a grunt, he yanked it over his head. "He goes and pulls a bit-"  
"_Alfred,_"

"I'm _going_, I'm going." He sighed, putting on his glasses and grabbing his jacket. The American boy pulled his arms through the jacket arms and grabbed his backpack. Francis followed Alfred as they left his room, the brunet heading for his painting corner and snatching a piece of toast.

"Matt, you're dead!" The older yelled, gripping the toast between his teeth as the two rushed out the door, down the road.

"Stay out of trouble!" he yelled after them before returning to his seat in front of the easel. Picking up his paintbrush with one hand, he took a piece of toast with the other.

"I know you don't mean any harm, Alfred, not really, but it feels like you're always on your brother's nerves." Francis took a bite of the purple piece of bread and chewed.

A pensive look crossed his face.

"…The toast tastes funny."

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"Ugh." Alfred grimaced, tossing whatever quality breakfast he might have eaten into a trashcan.

"Dad painted the toast on accident again?" Matthew guessed.

"It was brown, I thought it was safe." The older confirmed. His brother shook his head. "….I didn't mean to scare you that bad this morning."

"You didn't know, it's okay." The shy blonde waves it off.

_Even __**if**__ I feel sick to my stomach…_

"…Dead, huh?" His voice was low. Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets, gaze to the ground, but not really seeing anything. He laughed quietly. "Me? Impossible. You can't kill a Hero, Matt."

Matthew smiled. How did he see _that_ coming?

"Even if you could, I wouldn't _let_ myself die."  
"Well, few people _do_, Al."

"Not when I still have you and Dad to live for." Alfred continued, ignoring his brothers comment.

"You're so valiant." Matthew giggled with a roll of his blue eyes. Alfred's own closed as his lips curled into a smile.

"I have to be. It's me or...speaking of 'valiant', take a look." Matthew looked in the direction Alfred gestured to, to find three little boys gathered around over something.

"Yeah?"  
"Look closer." The quieter of the two squinted through his glasses, looking through the gaps the crouching left behind. His eyes caught sight of a fidget and white fur.

"Poor thing!"

"Wanna watch me play hero?"

Apparently Matthew did, as Alfred seemed to jump right into the situation, standing tall over the boys, and proudly too.

"Hey!" The three kids jumped, the American 'hero' grabbing one by the shoulder.

"It's not nice to pick on things smaller than you." The child who suffered from the brunets strong grip struggled.

"L-Lemmie go!"

"How about I start picking on you then?" A sharp pull back forced the boy a step back. "I'm sure I'm big enough."

"N-No!" The little none helped. "Let go! C'mon, Mister!"

"I don't wanna see this again." Alfred said with a tone of 'authority' to his voice. The much louder older brother let go at long last, the children taking this time to rush off and not look back.

Matthew looked at the pitiful animal with bags tied to its feet. He frowned at the poor thing, walking over and kneeling beside it, setting his backpack aside. "Poor thing..." he cooed softly, untying the bags.

"Hey, Matt, I know I'm still new here and all, but do we normally get polar bears around here?"

"Not that I know of." he answered, trying to be gentle with the knots. For kids, they tied them pretty tight. The bear just stared up at them for a bit, then proceeded to sniff Matthews bag a bit.

"Well, he seems docile to me." The Americanized teen shrugged.

"Small too. I think he's a baby." Two bags off, two to go. "Poor thing." The younger repeated, feeling genuinely bad for the animal.

"That explains the 'docile' part." Alfred knelt down beside Matthew, petting the bear's head as it continued to sniff. "Wonder if it belongs somewhere..."

"_Alfred_."

"You don't want to leave it for some more little brats to torment," The brunet prodded Matthew with guilt as the final two bags came off the things feet. The polar bear, now free, moved its nose to under the flap of Matthews bag, halfway inside of it in a heartbeat. "_Do_ you?"

"I don't but we have TONY at home, remember? I'd rather not take the chance of another hidden pet." He sighed.

"But-"  
"No buts, we're late as it is." Alfred scoffed.

"We can't be THAT late."  
"School starts at 7. We left at 6:50."

"We've got-"  
Matthew whipped his cell phone out of his pocket, shoving the time in his brothers face.

"NO TIME. Shit!" The light brunet stood up, grabbing his brother by the wrist and taking off like a shot. The blonde boy trailed behind him, just barely keeping his toes on the ground.

_**~Hetalia High School, 7:15~**_

"Ve~, Matthew!" Feliciano Vargas leaned on his desk as Matthew entered the classroom. "What are you doing after school today?"

"House-sitting probably. Dad swallowed more paint." Mathew set his bag down gently by his own seat. "Why?"  
"I wanted to buy a present for Ludwig. He's trying to the wrestling team today so I want to find something nice for him."

"There's no guarantee he'll get in." Other than the fact that Ludwig Beilschmidt was pure German muscle. Fit enough to put every damn fiddle, viola and cello (And maybe Alfred if he'd admit it) to shame.

The Italian boy frowned.

"I still want to. He's trying out and that counts for something." He leaned back in his seat as Matthew sat down. The blonde rolled his eyes, turning to his bag and opening the flap-

….

In retrospect, really he was very _lucky_ that no one ever noticed him. He must have looked very shocked and that would surely have garnered attention.

A little white polar bear head stuck out of the bag, looking up at Matthew with curious eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did you-"

"…" The bear said nothing, chewing on something in it's mouth. Blue eyes widened.

"Wait…"

_~Flashback~_

The polar bear, half-way into the bag, squirmed at the sudden force pulling him. AS Alfred yanked his brother away with his massive strength, the poor bears body was pulled into the bag entirely, the two boys oblivious to the passenger.

_~End Flashback~_

…The bear got thrown into his bag…..

It was then that the Canadian boy noticed the chewing. And the sticky stain around the bears tiny maw.

"…You _ate my lunch?_" He whined.

The creature did nothing but tilt its head, as if questioning the boys very existence.

"Matthew?" The named blonde blinked, turning back to his friend.

"Er, sorry, I was…distracted?" Feliciano frowned.

"You weren't listening."

"Sorry. What were you saying?"  
"About Ludwig's present."

"Oh, right. Wh-what were you planning on get-AHHH!"

Apparently, the darn thing was _still hungry_. However, his _shirt_ was _not_ a healthy substitute!

"Are you okay?" Matthew laughed nervously.

"F-Fine..." He stood up and a feeling of fashion-centric dread decided to introduce itself to hi, as was made obvious when the bears jaw locked up and he hung from the back of the boy's shirt, stretching it from his sheer weight.

"I j-just need to use the bathroom NOW."

As quick as you're average, frail-looking, 16-year-old Canadian boy could manage, the polar bear was stuffed back into the bag and Matthew was off and out the door, down the hall and into the boy's lavatory of Hetalia High.

Locking himself into a stall, he knelt down and flipped open his bag to look at the small furry cloth-eater.

"Don't _do_ that!" He yelled (Quietly, as was his natural way). The bear simply tilted its head again.

The near-silent blonde bit his lip. The polar bear seemed a bit calmer now, having chewed off a small portion of the bottom of Matthew shirt. He'd have to tuck it back in before he left.

The bear chewed a bit more, looking up at Matthew in a way that can only be described as 'imploringly'.

"...You want me to _feed_ you?" He asked in exasperation. Matthew tucked his hands under the bears front arms and lifted him out of the bag. Matthew stood up, keeping the bear at his eye level. "Sorry to tell you this, but a pancake-and-cloth diet isn't the best idea." He told the mammal, watching the bear wiggle in his grasp.

...?

Blue eyes landed on the red maple leaf mark on the pad of the bears front paw. His mouth was slightly open at the sight, eyes widening.

"Maple..."

A maple leaf in the center of a red bow, _a miniskirt..._

Augh! Matthew shook his head clean of the image. he was imagining things. Where did that even come from?

Wait...Maple leaf, miniskirt, polar bear, snow, Vancouver, _dream..._

Things seemed to be a little too well connected. Over-thinking?" More than likely. Probably from sleeping in. He was sleep drunk, that's all. Yeah.

More than likely.

"Ah, w-well, I* can't exactly let you wander around the school, Can I?" he asked the tiny bear. "And Alfred'll just lose you or get us in even worse trouble..." Matthew hung his head. "Just...don't make yourself obvious, please?"  
*Wiggle, Wiggle* went the bear.  
"Fine, I'll feed you too."

**~_Meanwhile, elsewhere, something sinister was brewing..._~**

"The Oracle says it's time." The Queen said in a low voice. Hands hovered and drifted around her crystal ball. "Yes...now is the time for us to gather the necessary energy...the energy needed to conquer Earth."

A moan of a cheer bellowed from the minions around her. The woman silenced the crowd with a wave of her hand.

"Come forward now." A young woman demanded from her twisted throne. Her white ribbon tied into a bow from her light brown hair as her eyes scanned the room. "Let the kingdom of Soviet Force see the men who will usher us into power on planet Earth."

The drones of the crowd echoed throughout the dark chamber as four young men, one of them VERY young, stepped forward.

"My lady," a bespectacled blonde bowed. "Allow me to introduce your most loyal subordinates." he gestured with a finger and a feminine looking blonde with a pink shirt stepped forward again.

"Poland."

A brunet stepped up, green eyed and determined.

"Lithuania."

The smallest one, a blue eyed curly-blonde child followed suit of his partners.

"Latvia." The blonde adjusted his glasses.

"And I, my lady, am Estonia." he bowed gracefully.

"We're, like, totally ready to take all of the energy you'll be, like, needing. Seriously to the max." Poland promised, hands on hips.

"We'll do anything, my lady, that you wish for us to do." Lithuania assured.

"W-We won't rest until Soviet Force has taken t-total control." Latvia quivered slightly. Estonia rose to stand straight.

"My lady, I shall be the first to do your bidding. I've already set up and initiated an attack that is already under way on Earth."  
"Excellent." She nodded. "I expect to hear nothing but progress. Is that clear?"

"But of course, Queen Belarus."

_**~Later, after school, 2:30 p.m.~**_

Alfred laughed, holding the bear in his arms as the brothers walked home from school. He toyed with one of the paws he held in his hand.  
"So, we _do_ get to keep him?"  
"You're _older_ than me?" Matthew could only dread the thought. Alfred could be rather childish at times.

"C'mon Matt, he's cute." The brunet lifted the bear out in front of him. "Like a big stuffed animal almost. He lets us do practically anything and he just stays limp like a rag doll."  
_That's only you._

Matthew thought.

_He wiggled and fought a bit whenever I held him today._

"Hey, didja notice the maple leaf on his paw?"

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "I wonder how Dad'll take this."  
"Dad won't notice." Alfred said, holding the bear again. "He doesn't notice Tony."

"Tony's different. And don't _baby_ him."  
"He _is_ a baby." Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not that I don't want him, Alfred. It's that it just makes all the risks bigger. Tony's an alien and an _odd_ one at that. He's fine just staying inside and doing nothing but that makes him easier for Dad to spot when he's home." Matthew swung his backpack around, uncomfortable with the flap being so open and loose after...the mornings incident. "Like I said, he's still a baby. He won't stay this size forever. He'll get bigger. A _lot_ bigger."  
"Hey!" Alfred yelped as the bear began to struggle furiously.

"And he's not exactly trained which will just make things harder and get us in more trouble." The bear continued to squirm and even increased its struggle. Alfred seemed to be having trouble holding on. "And I'm not going to let _you_, Alfred, turn my life into some estranged comedy movie tha-"

He was interrupted then by a white puffball running ahead and darting down the sidewalk, being chased by Alfred.

"He jumped! C'mon Matt!"The Americanized boy called, leaving his brother as he ran after the animal. The quieter of the two sighed, following his brother.

"Alfred! Come on! We need to get home!" He called but it went unheard, as it commonly did. Alfred turned the corner then and Matthew proceeded to do the same.  
"Alfred, hol-"  
Sentences have a way of not finishing at times. Especially when you've run into someone and you both plummet to the ground.

"OW!" A groan that wasn't his own. "Hey, watch it!" Matthew rubbed his now wounded head which had butted into the other, taller man.

"S-Sorry."  
"_Man_, you're quiet." The white haired male scoffed, red eyes on the blonde as he said this. The stranger then proceeded to check himself over. "Don't you ever speak up?"

"I _am_ speaking up."

"I'd hate to hear you whisper." The albino man fingered a part of his pants. "Shit, these were new, too." Matthew noticed then that his long, pale finger hovered over a small rip in the strangers jeans.

"I said I'm _sorry_."The Canadian got up, frowning down at the lanky male.

"Whatever." An apathetic shrug followed the dismissal as the second stood. "Just be more careful next time."  
Matthew didn't have a chance to retort as the male already continued on his way, bumping the blondes shoulder roughly as he did so.

"Ahh, you shouldn't eat other peoples food, you know." The quiet one blinked at the sound of Alfred's voice. The brunet returned, laughing a bit, polar bear in his arms. "I found him bothering some couple down the street at an outdoor cafe. He was tugging at the tablecloth trying to get to the food." Another brisk laugh as he rubbed the animal on the head. "Can you believe this guy?"

"..." He chewed his lip, turning back a bit to watch the back of the male that he's knocked

_What was his problem?_

"Matty?" Alfred blinked. The Canadian turned. "Come on, we gotta get home." He chuckled, looking at the bear. "And get you fed."

The bear wiggled more as Alfred rushed towards home. Matthew sighed.

"Alfred, wait up!" He called, running after him.

The silveret was quickly forgotten.

_**~At the Jewlery Store, 4:45 p.m.~**_

Brown eyes searched the glass case fervently. However, Feliciano could find nothing. Northing Ludwig would like anyway.

Amazing how he so far had spotted things Matthew, Alfred, Lovino and everyone else would like but not Ludwig. Amazing how, while shopping, he could find things for everyone else but the person he was shipping for (Even if that person was himself).

"Can I help you, honey?"

Ooh...Feliciano felt a chill.

He turned to face the assistance woman and it just got worse.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, just looking."

"Alright then. But do feel free to buy anything today. We're having a special sale." Her bejeweled fingers rested on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed in her smile.

"Ve? Special?"

"Yes. Everything is 90% off! From diamonds to pearls, from copper to gold!"

"Well," The Italian looked around. The sale seemed to cause the store to fill enough to burst. "I'm not looking for something too fancy." he explained. "Just something nice, for a friend of mine."  
"A 'special' friend?" The boy blinked.

"Special? of course!" he chirped. "Ludwig is very special!"

"Oh, I see." The woman pursed her lips. "Well, we do have a men's section for rings or charms. Down the left."  
"Thank you." The Italian moved to find this section, oblivious to the suspicious smile on her face.

_**~However~**_

Anya looked into the crowd of people, past the stupid boy that she'd just spoken to, one of her long slender fingers on her ring.

_Yes...keep going fools._

Her red gemstone glowed slightly.

_Little do you know that the more you shop, the faster you'll drop, having given all of your energy to Soviet Force!_

Arms now folded, she walked among the crowd, more sales pouring from her pampered, make-up'ed mouth, prompting more buyers and more energy drains.

_Master Estonia will be pleased with all the energy I've gathered._

More jewels, more charms, more energy.

_A brilliant beginning for the glorious reign of Queen Belarus!_

_**~Later that evening, 7:00 p.m.~**_

_"Alfred~! Mathieu~"_ The answering machine relayed the familiar voice. _"Hey, it's Dad! Sorry, I'm not home. I'm in the hospital again. Did you know they switched the components of the paint __**again**__? The __company ought to __**tell**__ us these things. Anyway, I'm not used to the new ingredient yet so I might end up in here a few more times for a while."  
"You shouldn't be swallowing paint in the first place!"  
"Oh, you heard him, right? Alfred, you haven't met my boss yet, have you? That was Roderich Edelstein, he owns my job, the art museum, remember? Sir, Sir, come say hello to my son Alfred."  
"Oh, no, I don't believe we __**have**__ had the pleasure. Yes, I'm your fathers boss-eh-uh-What does this have to do with you swallowing paint?"  
"So, boys, I'm going to be here overnight. But you know your Papa, he'll be back when you're home from school tomorrow."  
"Don't talk about this so casually!"_

_"Oh, and dinners obviously up to you boys tonight. No burgers, __**Alfred**__ and no pancakes __**Mathieu**__. You boys need to agree on something and it might as well be food."_

The front door shut, Alfred walking into the kitchen with a grin and a McDonalds bag.

"Which is why _I_ ordered burgers," He grinned, unwrapping his meal. "And _you_ made yourself pancakes." Matthew nodded.

"I'll scrub down the pan tonight so we can have them in the morning."  
"Cool!"

_"Um...Am I forgetting anything?"  
"Perhaps that this sick day is coming out of your paycheck?"_

_"What? Wait! Eh, so, see you boys tomorrow. I love you both! Mr. Edelstein, wait!"_

***click***

**End of messages.**

There was a long beep from the machine as Alfred, with half a burger shoved in his mouth, ripped it off and chewed a bit.

"Eh, so, I think I'll take this to my room. I have my _Sailor Awesome!: Desolate City_ game just _waiting_ for me upstairs."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Matthew sighed. "And how long _is_ that game anyway? You've been playing it forever."

"I want to finish it completely." The brunet took his bag and headed upstairs with it, anything else besides the game now irrelevant.

Matthew finished the last bite of his pancakes, looking down at the polar bear that had just finished a plate of his own.

"Well, at least if we _can_ feed you human foods, you have good taste." he said, taking his empty plate and putting it in the sink The bear held up the syrup-stained dish that he'd eaten from in his teeth, looking at Matthew patiently.

"Careful, don't break it." he chided softly, taking it from the animals mouth. The blonde made his way up the stairs, the white animal following him up.

"You know," The quiet one started, smiling a bit as they reached the last step. "If you didn't torment me so much, I'd think you actually liked me." Matthew chuckled a bit at his little joke as he went into his room. He stretched a bit, grabbing a book out of his backpack and removing his glasses, setting them on the bureau."  
"Okay, study time. Where are my reading glasses-"  
"That'll have to wait." A new voice said. "So you _are_ the one I've been looking for."

"Huh?" The blonde turned, looking around the room. He could've sworn...

"Thought I heard something." He muttered to himself.

"You did."  
Well, apparently, he did.

"Look down." Oh God, no...

Tentatively, he turned his blue eyes down to the small bear.

"I'm glad I finally found you."The bear said. "I've been looking for a long time."

...

...

...

Oh, poor Matthew's throat hurt from screaming so hard, but even if it was 'loud' for him, he was still overshadowed by the sounds of Alfred's video game.

"Are you done?" The bear asked after a moment's pause. Matthew stumbled back a few steps.

"T-T...Too much maple syrup?" he whimpered. "Has to be. That _has_ to be it...unless I'm spending too much time with Alfred...or Dad...or Feliciano..."

"Your family and friends have nothing to do with this." Said the talking creature that was sure to haunt the blondes' dreams for the remainder of his life. The bear shifted his seating, showing the cowering teen the front paw with the red maple leaf on it. "My name is Kumajirou and I've been looking for you for quite a while. You're hard to find...then again, from what I hear from your family and friends, you always have been."

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming..." Matthew chanted. Kumajirou hummed to himself.

"You still don't believe me...Alright. If that's what it takes," The bear said decidedly. "That's what I'll do." Blue eyes opened to watch the creature carefully.

With a flip in the air (were polar bears even capable of such?) a rather large maple leaf charm appeared, landing on Matthews's bed.

The quiet boy stared, moving slowly to his mattress to get a better look.

"It's a charm." Kumajirou said. "Made just for you. It's special."

"Um...thanks?" He reached a hand out and took hold of it. He brought it close to his face, inspecting it carefully. "But it's not really something I'd wear."  
"You'll have to." Kumajirou said. "It's important. You'll need it to transform."  
"...Heh?" The bear sighed.

"I really have to explain _everything_?" he looked the blonde in the eye. "i want you to say this: Maple Prism Power."  
Matthew stared.

"...Why?"  
"Just do it."  
"O-Okay." A deep breath.  
"With confidence, not loudness."  
The breath was expelled.

"Not that you could manage loudness anyway." A small glare was sent Kumajirou's way.

Matthew straightened his back, feeling a small surge of confidence in himself. His lips parted and he let out the phrase

"**Maple Prism Power!**"

_**~Same time, local jewlery store~**_

Feliciano yelped as another young woman almost fell on him. one by one, the shoppers fell until he was the last one standing.  
"Ve~, wh-what's happening?" He whimpered, seeing the unconscious bodies around him.

Except for...

"So, nothing from _you_ huh?" The service woman asked.

Feliciano paled as the woman turned her head to him.

Completely around.

With her back still to him.

"I can fix that, dear."

_**~Back at the Bonnefoy household~**_

Light.

Warmth.

Power.

All of these things enveloped Matthew's torso, binding to his skin and sinking into his core, empowering him, energizing him. Muscles moved, limbs posed of their own accord. His hands over his head and the feeling wrapped around them like gloves, around his fingers, and around his legs and toes, up to his knees, down to his elbows.

He felt a burst of this feeling around his temples, across his forehead. The crowning adornment and he felt this all throughout him, every cell completely charged and feeling completely powerful as the warmth swept away from his brow, leaving heavy metal in it's place.

His eyes opened for what felt like the first time and he could see everything clearly, corrective lenses be damned. Limbs posed, positioned, an air of self-assurance within his heart and body.

As the light faded, as his room returned to normal, he realized three things.

One: He now had a talking polar bear for a pet.

Two: He was wearing a miniskirt. Again. For real this time.

And three: If Matthew Williams didn't KNOW this _wasn't_ a dream, he'd be much _less_ confused, disturbed and overall distraught than he already was.

11/10/10: Chapter edited because **fucking fanfiction dot net decided to get rid of my breakers. ****UGH.**

Now I need new ones. And if these don't work, I'm kicking a puppy.


	2. The One Named Sailor Canada Eh

"….EeeYAAAAHHHH!"

Frantic hands grabbed a fistful of skirt, font and back, and pulled down to cover the…the….

_Bloomers._

BLOOMERS.

Ribboned, short, lacey _**bloomers**_. _Where_ was his underwear?

"So do you get it now?" Kumajirou asked, looking passive.

"….._No!_" He whined. "_No_, I do _not_! Why WOULD I get it now?" He felt like crying right now. He really did. "What's there to get? What just happened (eh)? _Why am I wearing a miniskirt and bloomers?_" The bear sighed for the umpteenth time. Matthew was starting to get irritated himself. Though for more understandable reasons than the bear had.

He rubbed his legs together, just now noticing how hairy they were...

"You're a Nation Scout." The cub explained. "Sailor Canada, champion of your country. You're job is to defend the world from Soviet Force."

"…Soviet-" The blonde cut himself off. "The Red Scare was _American!_ And it ended _decades _ago!"

"I'm talking about the Dark Kingdom that calls itself Soviet Force." Kumajirou further explained. "_Honestly._"

"You _don't_ have the right to be the irritated one here (eh)!" Matthew scowled. He paused soon after, blinking. "Did I just-"  
"You're Sailor _Canada_. You'll be saying 'eh' a lot."

"….M….Maple…" He sighed, depressed.

"That too."  
After another few silent seconds of _woe-is-me_ on Matthew's part, the blonde took a deep breath, exhaled and looked at Kumajirou.

"...Let me see if I have this straight." He said calmly, trying to piece everything together. "I...Am a superhero."

"Kinda."

"Who fights Soviets-"

"Soviet _Force_."

"In a miniskirt."

"That's right." Kumajirou nodded.

There was a pause.

"...I can't believe that sentence actually happened..." Matthew muttered to himself. The boy rubbed his upper arm with his gloved hand. The material felt smooth on his skin. "Look, I...I don't know." He said quietly. "I think you'd be better off asking Alfred (eh). He...He loves this 'hero' stuff. He'd eat this up."

"It's not a matter of asking." Kumajirou licked his paw and began to groom himself a bit. "It's not a matter of choice. You were destined for this."

"Are you sure? I mean, a lot of people mistake me for Alfred (eh)."

_The people that actually __**notice**__ me, anyway._

He thought, feeling even more upset.

"It's you. I know it."

"How do you-"

A familiar eight-bit melody chimed from his backpack. Clumsily - having to adjust to the heels of the boots - Matthew made his way to his bag, kneeling down and taking out his cell phone.

"Feliciano?" He said, looking at the ID on his screen.

_But it's way late for him to call...and too early for him to remember his homework...and wasn't he supposed to be shopping or something?_

He wondered briefly but flipped it open, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Matthew!" Gloved fingers gripped the phone tight at the distressed cry.  
"Feli, what's wrong?" He bit back a small 'eh'.

"Uwaa~, you have to help!"

There was a crash in the background on the Italians end.

"I-I went to the jeweler over by the bakery, th-the one that makes the really good-"

Something shattered and cut Feliciano off. The brunette yelped.

"Feli?"

"I was looking for something for Ludwig and everyone passed out all of a sudden and the lady turned into a monster _and_ _she's_ _after me!_"

Monster?

"A...monster?"  
"Yeah! Her eyes are all red and her fingers turned into claws and she got all wrinkly and dried out!"  
Another crash.  
"_Help!_" Matthew gasped softly as a cackling laughter flooded over the phone as the Italian screamed.

A laughter that...

The phone cut off.

A laughter that wasn't human.

"Feliciano..." He whispered, fingers trembling around the cell phone. His heart sped up and dropped into his stomach and he felt a bleak feeling in the pit of his gut.

"A monster." The bear said. "That sounds like Soviet Force. Your friend's in big trouble, isn't he?"

A small nod. The boy in the skirt snapped the cellular shut and sighed a bit.

"A superhero, huh?" He asked.

"Basically." Kumajirou replied. "Sailor Canada. A Nation Scout. Defender of your country, and of this world."

...

His fist clenched, and he turned to look at Kumajirou, a determined look in his blue eyes.

"Alright (eh)."

_~*~*Elsewhere~*~*_

The four minions were scattered across the small, empty room, left with the Soviet Sphere in it's rightful place as it showed them the images of their current attempt at conquest, a small panel with buttons, and oddly enough, a minibar which Poland seemed rather fond of at the moment.

Estonia frowned at the red ball on the pedestal, watching the minion as she took hold of the boys neck.

"H-Hey. Shouldn't Anya have secured the c-captured energy already?" Latvia asked, standing off to the side with the other two.

"Like, what's she up to?" Poland asked, mixing himself another Shirley Temple.

"We'll find out." Estonia growled, getting closer to the panel, pressing a few buttons before adjusting a nearby mic attached to the console. "Anya!" The fiend froze, listening to the voice only she could hear and she winced at Estonia's loud tone. "Why are you hesitating, we need that energy!"

_"My sincerest apologies, Master Estonia."_ The monstrous slave's voice echoed from the object. _"But there's only one left to drain. I have him now, I'll just need a few more seconds."_

"She just wants to, like, show off." Poland scoffed, inspecting his face in a compact mirror.

"_I-I do not!"_

"Poland, leave her alone, she's a Pawn." Lithuania sighed. "We were all Pawns once."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't wanna suck Estonia's co-"

"Just. Get. It. Done." He growled, turning off the intercom. Anya returned to draining her opponent as Estonia turned to glare at Poland.

"...What?" He asked with a shrug. "I see you two in the hall. She's totally trying to get into your pants. And, like, you were gunna let her."

Latvia looked to Lithuania, curiously. Lithuania dismissed it with a wave of his hand yet gave Estonia a look. Estonia was still aggravated.

"That was official business...We were practicing a routine Honey Trap ploy." He defended himself, adjusting his glasses to distract from his reddened cheeks.

"I don't think honey tastes like your-"  
"POLAND."

"That's, like, where you want to take her. Pole Land."

_~*~*Soon~*~*_

Fingers tightened around the young Italians thin neck. His tinier, weaker hands gripped at the monstrous woman's wrists, trying to pry her hands off, but to no avail.

"S-Someone...help..." He gasped out as the veiny, shriveled hands tightened.

"There's no one who can, dear." Anya let out a cruel laugh as his grip weakened, hands dropping to his sides with a sigh of surrender.

"No one but me." A voice said from the doorway. Anya twisted her head around again, her now-sharp, red eyes landing on the figure silhouetted by the light of the moon and streetlights from outside. "Let. Him. Go. (eh)"

"Oh? What's this? I thought I heard something but it was just a little _mouse_."

"I _said_ let him _go_!" The boy stepped forward, his person now visible to his current foe. Anya scoffed.

"Why should I?"

"Not very forceful, are you?"

The bear whispered from outside, next to the doorway.

"I'm _trying_..." Canada sighed, swallowing his nervousness, and his pride, for the umpteenth time now.

"I'm...I'm Sailor Canada (eh)!"

...

And upon utterance of the phrase, Canada realized just how embarrassingly _painful_ his death would be.

"You're _kidding_, right?" The servant laughed, dropping Feliciano. The Italian boy hit the floor, unconscious. Canada bit his lip seeing his friend so still and unmoving.

_Feliciano…_

"No," He wasn't used to feeling so strong, so confident…so _angry_. "I'm not."

The monster smirked a bit. "Heh."

"I'm Sailor Canada." He repeated. Did he sound a bit louder? He _felt_ louder, he felt _confident._

"I won't let you get away with this." He pressed on. "So give up now or consider yourself punished."

"'Consider yourself punished'." Kumajirou repeated. "We'll have to work on your dialogue."  
"When you get up here and help me, you can say things like that (eh)." Canada muttered to the bear.

"That won't happen."  
"Then be quiet."

"I'm _terrified_, _**really**_." She scoffed, the giant ring on her finger glowing again. "Whatever shall I so? Maybe my _friends_ can help me."  
Canada's blue eyes widened as the bodies on the floor, sans Feliciano, rose up, as if controlled.

"…Crap."

The Nation Scout bit his lip as the people raised their glazed eyes to him and singled him out as the enemy.

"Now, my minions!" The monster cackled. "Destroy the intruder!" Canada looked into the crowd, analyzing the situation.

"What's wrong?" The bear asked him. "You have to do something."  
"Like what? I can't _hit_ them." He responded as the possessed shoppers got closer. "They're being controlled. They're not thinking (eh)."

"They don't have to." Kumajirou warned. "Duck!"

Canada did so, just as a vicious, careless leg swung for his head.

"This isn't good…" The gentle blonde sighed, scanning the room for…

Huh?

Canada eyed the glowing jewel adorning the victims, and the ever glowing gem on the monster herself. Maybe…

He darted out of the way of a stray hand and gripped the necklace around a random neck. With a stronger tug than he remembered having, he ripped it off her neck, breaking the chain. The woman ceased her attack, collapsed to the floor and the jewel dimmed and turned to dust.

Canada smiled at that.

"Alright." His hand clenched into a determined fist.

"Don't you think that might take a while?" Kumajirou asked. The words fell on deaf ears as Canada launched himself into the crowd of people. "I guess I'll cheer you on from here then."

One by one, the gemstones were ripped off, dust covering the floor as he moved as fast as he could. Something about the boots and gloves, he deduced, made him stronger and faster. Or maybe it was the transformation itself. Whichever, it suddenly made the entire aspect of the costume at least useful.

...But why a minisk-

A misstep was the rookie hero's downfall, however, as Canada tripped and hit the floor ("Maple!"). He turned and inspected his bruised knee with a finger.

He hissed softly at the touch. Grazed, not too bad, but it still hurt. The blonde turned to the mob of people behind him. He felt his muscles turn to goo as his confidence faded due to his folly.

Could he really hurt all these people? When they didn't even do anything? Well, not on purpose anyway.

Well, yes, he certainly _could_. If he could beat Alfred, he could beat them. But this was entirely different, a matter of _would_ instead of could. If push came to shove, _would_ he really…

Canada's reverie was broken by a pitchy wail from the demonic creature controlling the humans. The gem on the ring on her finger had shattered, the pieces clattering to the floor and evaporating into an ominous red mist. The glow of the other gems faded after that, the drained victims falling to the floor.

The ring had taken her finger with it, it seemed, as it twitched next to where the gem once was, on the floor instead of on her hand.

Ew.

"Kesesesese~"

Laughter?

Canada noticed now, the small black item by the finger stuck in the floor. A throwing star in the shape of an Iron Cross.

…Was that a bird etched into the middle?

"Who's laughing?" Anya cried. "Stop that laughing!"

"Wanna know what _I_ think about jewelry?" Canada looked up to the window, spotting a masked man in a tuxedo leaning against the frame. A gloved hand held his top hat in place on his head and a wide grin was on his face.

"If they're expensive, they're not worth it. But if they're cheap, they're crap. So, basically, jewelry's stupid."

"H-How dare you? Who are you?" The man's distinct laughter ("Kesesesese~") rang out again.

"Someone awesome." He stood straight, no longer leaning. "Tuxedo Awesome! That's me!"

_Tuxedo Awesome..._

Canada's mind took a few seconds to wrap around that.

_This night keeps getting crazier and crazier..._  
"A Canadian who insults Canadians and Zorro's delusional stunt double." Anya growled. "What a motley crew!" The finger on the ground quivered slightly before an unknown force pulled it back onto her hand, reattaching as if nothing had happened.

"Hmph." The man – _Tuxedo Awesome_ – flung his cape open to reveal the sheath of a falchion sword. White fingers grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it from its scabbard as he jumped down from the window. The masked crusader rushed forward, raising his blade and slicing the creature in half. He brought the risen sword down again and sliced off another part for good measure, never once breaking stride throughout this. The man skid to a stop in front of Canada, squared off shoulders and held out a hand.

"Come on, get up." He beckoned. The rookie hero watched the gloved hand carefully, and after a moment, took it, letting the man pull him to his feet where he stood just under the man's chin.

…Damn, he was tall.

"I bought us some time." He told Canada, turning his head to look at the...woman. "But it won't last long if that finger was to judge. If you have anything that can finish her, use it. Normal physical hits obviously aren't going to do anything lasting." Canada nodded, thinking to himself. _Did_ he have anything?

"Canada!" The white bear called, smacking something across the floor to the boy clad in a skirt. The small object hit his foot, finally close enough for the blonde hero to see it was a small black hockey puck. "Use that!"

The scout bent down and picked it up, examining the object. There was a maple leaf embedded into both sides.

"There isn't a lot of time! Throw it at her and say '_Maple_ _Magic Hockey Puck'_." Kumajirou explained.

….

Canada looked at the bear then the puck, then the bear again, exasperated.

"You're giving me a _magic hockey puck?_"

He knew this feeling. He knew he was offended. He just didn't know if he was offended by the stereotyping of the concept or the sheer stupidity of it all.

"You might want to hurry!" Tuxedo Awesome warned, spying the creature beginning to reform. Canada fumbled a bit, getting back up to his feet.

There it was. That rush again. The overflow of power...

Canada held the puck sideways and the puck glowed slightly in his hand. The glow encompassed the object, as Canada held it carefully for a turn.

...Okay, the posing was a little stupid...but he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel sort of cool.

"**Maple...Magic...**" he started, turning his body a bit for a better toss.

"**Hockey...**"

His arm swung out, releasing the puck and letting it fly out for a finishing blow.

"**PUCK!**"

Anya just managed to reform herself, snarling and whipping her head around.  
"WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT'S-"

The glowing puck whizzed past its mark, ricocheting off the wall and the next one it hit.

"DUCK (eh)!" Canada yelled. He grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him down, hearing him grunt as he did so. Tuxedo Awesome and Sailor Canada hit the floor with a thud, the masked man on top of our newbie hero.

The puck continued to bounce off the walls, even hitting the floor and ceiling a few times before one lucky angle was hit just right.

The glowing hockey puck tore into her body, a high-pitched wailing following the impact that left the blondes ears ringing. Canada shielded his eyes from the bright burst of light that it caused. He heard Tuxedo Awesome swear under his breath, and felt the moist heat of his breath on his exposed neck.

The light faded, leaving a petrified, statue of Anya in its wake. His blue eyes were wide.

"I...did _that_?"

The puck fell to the floor on the other side of the room, having done its job for one night, stopping next to the Iron Cross throwing star.

"_YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF SOVIET FORCE!_"

With that last, echoed threat, the minion disintegrated into dust.

_~*~*Meanwhile, with Soviet Force~*~*_

The energy aura around the volleyball-sized object extended out before vanishing completely. The Sphere, once rippling with human energy, lost its ominous glow, now returning to its normal blood red color.

"Damnit..." Estonia growled, adjusting his glasses nervously. Lithuania looked on from behind him.

"Estonia? How did we lose? Who was that?" There was no immediate answer. Estonia eyed the man in the sphere for a few seconds, taking in the shape.

...He needed to shave his legs.

"E-Estonia?" The seething stopped, the man taking this time to breathe deeply, let it out, and adjust his clothes.

"An unneeded thorn in our side." The bespectacled crony said simply with a frown.

"UGH. I knew you'd screw it up." Poland scoffed. "Next mission's mine!"

"AS if you could even handle a mission. You couldn't before and you can't now." Estonia scoffed. "We'll have to report this to Our Lady." Latvia said, changing the subject. The short-haired blonde nodded somberly.

"Indeed...She _won't_ be happy."

_~*~*Back To Our Hero(s)~*~*_

Canada stared at the pile of dust that was once his enemy.

"I really did that?"

"Yeah, you did." He tensed. He'd almost forgotten about the man who was lying on top of him. "Nice job."

...That sounded so wrong.

"Ah, th-thanks...C-Can you get up now (eh)?" The blonde asked nervously. Tuxedo Awesome looked at him, a small smirk curling onto his lips.

"What if I don't want to?" He questioned. Canada flushed a bit, fumbling with his words.

"Wh-What?" He swallowed. "Um, pl-please get up?" The man in the mask paused for a bit, watching his face.

"Well, since you asked nicely.." He sat up, straddling Canada and making him feel even more awkward. The hand extended out to him again and he took it once more, letting the albino man pull them to their feet.

Dusting himself off, the caped man watched the dust pile with slight caution.  
"It worked, right?" The boy in the skirt asked.  
"Of course it did. Don't underestimate Nation Magic." The man seemed satisfied with his answer. "So, you _are_ that Nation." He folded his arms, nodding to himself. "I knew you felt different." Canada blinked at that as the man continued to talk to himself. ("I mean, I might've gotten it wrong that first time, but this is the real deal.")

"Wh-What?"

"You _are_ Canada, right?" He asked. "I mean, I don't know any other country with such a fondness for 'maple' or hockey pucks." The blonde watched him.

"Yes...but I never told you that. How do you know? And who are you anyway (eh)?" The masked man turned to the newfound hero and smirked.

"Well, for one, the maple leaf gave you away, like I said." Canada sighed. Of course. "And two, I already told you. Call me Tuxedo Awesome." The boy shook his head.

"No, no, I got that, but...I mean...what are you-who-"  
"Someone awesome." He stepped closer to the smaller nation. Canada took a flustered step back but Tuxedo Awesome gripped his chin gently. His soft face was tilted up to look at the face of the mystery man.

His hand was warm, even through the glove. And he could see a faint outline of the man's eyes from behind the eye-mask. Red eyes?

"Someone who saw a really _cute_ Nation needed help and decided to help them out." The Canadian hero tensed.

"C-Cute?"

"Uh-huh." A grin grew from the small smirk. "And if you can keep a secret, I have a little soft spot for cute things." Canada turned as red as his skirt. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest as the man leaned in closer.

"W-Wait!" Tuxedo Awesome blinked. "I-I've never...We...We just met (eh)!"

"I'm impulsive." He said simply. "And I like cute things. I said that already." The gloved digits let go of his chin, the backs of the fingers stroking the underside of his chin. A small shiver went up the blondes' spine. "But, if you insist..." The fingers left. Canada's heart slowly returned to its normal rate when Tuxedo Awesome pulled away, shrugging jovially.

"Th-Thank you." The man turned, surveying the scene.

"Unharmed civilians, destroyed the enemys' Pawn,...All in all, pretty good for a first time." The taller one said. "But your enemies are going to get stronger and fiercer. It might be wiser to think of your well-being before rushing right in. I give ya a...C. Almost minus, but, you landed the killing blow, so that gave ya some extra points."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone." Canada confessed. "They didn't do anything wrong, (eh)." The man's head tilted. "Not on purpose. They were being controlled." He insisted. The tuxedoed man just smiled at that, amused almost.

"Cute." His smile was warm, already fond of the blonde, it seemed. "I think we'll get along."  
"'Get along' like friends or 'get along' like how I think you meant it?" He asked.

A broad grin creased his face. He laughed again.

"Kesesesese~"

With only that as his answer, Tuxedo Awesome grabbed his cape and swung it upwards, removing him from sight. Within seconds, he was gone in a flutter of...yellow bird feathers.

...

Oh hell, he used a _magic hockey puck,_ and wore a _miniskirt __and__ bloomers_, he could let bird feathers slide.

The polar bear trotted to Canada, walking around and over the collapsed civilians around them.

"Well, that wasn't as painful as it could've been. You only came out with a scratch." Kumajirou gestured to Canada's knee. He nodded absently, walking away from the bear. The blonde stopped by the throwing star, reaching down and picking up his hockey puck. He looked carefully at the Iron Cross still stuck in the floor. With caution, the rookie hero pulled it out of the floor and examined it in his palm, running a thumb over the bird etched into the middle.

"He certainly seems to like you." Kumajirou commented. "I wonder who he is, though..."

_"Someone who saw a really cute Nation needed help and decided to help them out."_

Canada couldn't help but groan.

"I dunno, but he's barking up the wrong tree (Eh)."

There was an awkward pause.

"...How do I change back into my normal clothes?"

_~*~*Later That Night...~*~*_

A young man entered the jewelry store through the broken window above. Masked eyes scanned the area crumbled, rubble everywhere. He gave a low whistle.

"Damn, this is a mess. I thought you said Soviet Force set up shop. You said this was in full swing."

"That's what He said!" A distorted voice said from behind, a creature on his back. "That's what He fucking said, damnit!"

"Chill, man, chill, everyone makes mistakes. Hold on, let's get a closer look." The man knelt down, eyeing the area before jumping from the ledge onto the floor. He stood straight afterwards, looking around.

"Fuuuck...this place is _totaled_." The voice said again. The young man said nothing, walking a bit, inspecting the store. He hummed quietly, spotting a pile of ashes on the floor.

"Is that-"

"The Pawn? Probably." White gloves shoved some of the dust away, looking through for...

That.

He picked up a ring band with the jewel missing, inspecting the back. He frowned at the initials inside.

S.F.

"The fuck is this?" The creature scoffed as the teen boy gripped the band.

"Someone got here first."

_~*~*Hetalia High School, Second Period, Next Day~*~*_

He just wanted to go back to bed, he was so tired. Who knew crime fighting would take up so much time? He'd barely slept.

"Ne, ne! Matthew! Are you listening?" Feliciano prodded the boys' side excitedly.

"Oi! You'd better be! I had to listen to it three times already!" Lovino Vargas, older of the Vargas twins, spat, poking Matthews other side. Lovino, however, had more of an anger to his fervent poking whereas his happier twin did so out of sheer excitement. "If I can't get out of hearing it, neither can you." Matthew winced, head laid in his folded arms.

"I'm listening, Feli, I'm listening."

He'd hoped it was all just a dream but when he woke up, the maple leaf medallion was still around his neck, and Kumajirou was not only still in his room, but he still talked. Even said 'good morning'.

Well...until his glasses went back on. Then the bear promptly shut up, looking at Matthew in confusion. it seemed the bear only recognized 'Canada', not 'Matthew'.

Who was he, Clark Kent?

...Oh well. Did it _really_ matter? He couldn't exactly _blame_ him. 'Matthew' wasn't particularly memorable.

'Canada' however...

"And I was being choked, and it was so awful!" Feliciano pressed on about last nights events. "But then - wait, you know Sailor Awesome, right? He's the latest thing in America right now - His partner, I think it was his partner anyway-"

"Feli," Lovino growled.

"Oh, sorry. That's when _Sailor Canada_ showed up and he was so cool!"

"He was wearing a skirt! And so does that Sailor Awesome guy!" The darker-haired twin rolled his eyes. "There's nothing _cool_ about cross-dressing."

'Canada', however, seemed to be an overnight celebrity!

"And you should have seen it! He kicked her, he punched her! Or at least, I'm sure he did. I sort of passed out."  
"You idiot."

Matthew was quiet, Canada had...well, he had MORE volume. Matthew was air, Canada was...not. Canada was _noticeable_.

He was _noticed_.

The sad thing was, that was a major reason Matthew decided to keep this up.

Well...that and _maybe-_

Matthew turned his eyes to the person who entered the classroom.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cheered. Lovino groaned, his face falling into his hands.

"The potato bastard, _Madonna mia!_" The young buff blonde that entered the room blinked.

"Feliciano," Ludwig Beilschmidt walked briskly to the happy Italian boy. "You weren't in first period and I'd heard about..what happened.." The worry in his voice was all too apparent and seemed to drag the rest of the sentence down. "And...Um...you're alright?" The younger nodded happily.

"Yeah! yeah! I still have to tell you how cool it was!" The older twin whined. "So, there was Sailor-...Oh! I almost forgot your present! I got it this morning!"

"Whuh..._that's_ what you ditched me for this morning?" Lovino yelled. Ludwig blinked at that as the brunet started rummaging through his backpack.

"A...present?"

"Yeah! You tried out for wrestling yesterday and I wanted to buy you something! But then the lady at the store attacked me and I didn't buy anything, but I saw this on the way to school so-Ve~ Here it is!"

"You," Matthew smiled to himself. Watching Ludwig fumble with his words was more amusing than it should've been. The German blushed. "Why would you..."

"Because I wanted to." Feliciano chirped, whipping the box out of his bag and presenting it to Ludwig. "Here!" The young German looked at the box, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to." Ludwig let his lips curl a little, taking the box.

"Th...Thank you." He said quietly, earning a happy sound from Feliciano. Lovino rolled his eyes. The box was opened and his eyes widened.

"Ve~, You're German, right? It looked like something you would wear. I didn't know they made them without the Swastika."

Ludwig pulled on the long chain, dragging the necklace out of the box, an Iron Cross dangling at the end of it. He turned the charm over in his hand, inspecting it almost but with a tenderness to it.

"...I really like it." He said, smiling a bit at Feliciano.

"Yay!" The boy cheered as the German juggernaut slipped the chain over his neck, the cross hanging around his neck.

Matthew slid his eyes closed, allowing himself to think that_ maybe_ he wanted to see him again. Him being the well-dressed crusader from the previous night. He seemed to be experienced, and definitely more agile and quick-thinking than Matthew was. In the end, he could probably learn a thing or two from him.

...Certainly was charming, though, even _if_ Matthew was flustered.

…...

Okay, he was lying, it was only the attention he liked, not so much who he got it from. Matthew was pretty damn sure he wasn't gay and wasn't considering it.

"Ve~, Matthew~" Feliciano pressed. "It looks good on him, right?" Matthew opened his eyes, looking at Germany with a smile.

"Yeah, looks nice."

Fighting evil, super powers, actually being _noticed_ by his peers...

If he was going to keep doing this, he needed to shave his legs.

-**End of Episode One**-

And now it's time for...

_**SAILOR CANADA SAYS:**_

Canada: E-Eh? I say what?

America: C'mon, Matt! It's a moral at the end of each episode! _God_, haven't you seen Captain Planet?

Canada: W-Wait a minute! We're going to have teenage boys in miniskirts teaching MORALITY?

Prussia: What's so wrong with that?

Japan: I'm sorry to say, but I do see how it can come off as a little skewed.

Estonia: Transvestitism isn't exactly embraced with open arms everywhere you go.

Poland: They're just, like, totally jealous of me. That's definitely the moral: Don't hate me because I'm, like, beautiful. Seriously. To the max.

Canada: No, wait, I think we CAN pull a moral out of that. Let's see...

America: Always pick up animals you find on the street?

England: Don't do that.

America: They'll give you superpowers!

England: I doubt it.

Italy: Ne, ne! I have one! 'Be careful of sales more than 50% off'!

Prussia: Well..._that_ should be a given...

China: Don't let polar bears near your lunch (aru)

Canada: I like that one.

Kumajirou: I don't.

Canada; Okay okay! How about...whatever life throws your way, sometimes you just have to roll with it (eh)?

Prussia: We're getting there...

China: A friend in need is a friend indeed!

Lithuania: Maybe...

America: Don't obsess over the small things, what matters is doing the right thing?

Canada: ...I really like that.

Prussia; I don't. How about 'when in doubt, flirt back'?

Canada: Prussia-

Germany: In that case, we might as well say 'Always trust strangers'.

Prussia: There you go! 'A stranger's just a friend you haven't met'!

England: That's from 'A Streetcar Named Desire'!

Canada: I give up...

_**END OF CANADA SAYS.**_

Digi12: SECOND CHAPTER UP! I'm feeling very proud of myself right now. I've been working very hard on this. My grades have suffered, but I know the fans will appreciate it.

You'd all better be fucking grateful for4 this. I READ _SAILOR V_ FOR YOU PEOPLE!

Me no own.

Next Episode Preview:

_His blazer fluttered, her skirt swished._

_"So," Alfred smiled. "You're __**both**__ A. Kirkland."_

_She reached forward and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him roughly._

_"Artie!"  
No response._

_" I'll win this time! And no one, not you, not this Canada, no one will stop me! Aha! Ahahahahahaha!"_

_**I'm completely hopeless...when I like someone.**_


End file.
